Lucky
by YDwi
Summary: Aku tidak mau makan!/Anggap aku temanmu/Aku seperti bukan anak mereka.../Jangan berbicara seperti itu/ HunHan Fanfiction/ Offical Pair/YAOI!


**Cast : HunHan (Sehun & Luhan)-main cast- , Daeun (2Eyes), KaiSoo (Kai & Kyungsoo).**

**Title : Lucky.**

**Rating : T nyerempet M dikit XD**

**Cuap-cuap : Annyeong! Author kembali membawa FF baru. Padahal FF lain belum tamat #pletakk. Author buat FF ini karena galau tentang berita Sehun mau ikut WGM bareng Daeun 2Eyes (T.T). Kalian tahu tentang berita itu? Apa itu rumor? Atau fakta. #nangis kejer. Oke, dari pada banyak cuap-cuap author persembahkan FF ini. Dan FF ini terinspirasi dari lagu EXO – Lucky (Bagus baget lagunya.) #promosi **

**Warning : Typo(s) berkembang biak, tidak sesuai EYD, judul dan cerita tidak sama, ide pasaran, YAOI!**

**_Let's Start_**

**YDwi Present**

Sehun POV

Aku berjalan di koridor rumah sakit tempatku bekerja. Perkenalakan namaku Oh Se Hoon atau kalian bisa memanggilku dokter Sehun. Aku dokter spesialis jantung di rumah sakit ini. Kulihat beberapa suster perempuan tersipu malu saat aku lewat. Yah, memang susah menjadi dokter tampan. #pletakk

"Aku tidak mau makan!" teriak seseorang dari salah satu kamar rawat.

Aku mengernyitkan dahi setelah mendengar teriakan itu. Aku dapat menebak itu adalah seorang _namja_. Walaupun aku sudah tahu itu adalah seorang _namja_ yang masuk rumah sakit karena suatu kecelakaan, 2 minggu lalu. Oke, aku mengaku. Selain menjadi dokter disini, tentu saja semenjak 2 minggu lalu setelah _namja_ itu masuk rumah sakit ini. Aku sekarang menjadi seorang penguntit atau bahasa kerennya, _stalker._

"Tapi, Luhan _ssi_ anda harus makan. Kata tuan Xi..."

Perkataan suster itu langsung terpotong dengan suara piring dan gelas yang terjatuh. Aku masih diam di samping pintu kamar rawat tersebut.

"Kata tuan Xi saja terus. Kalau memang tua bangka itu peduli pada anaknya, dia pasti ada disini untuk menemaniku. Bukannya bersama keluarga barunya!" balas _namja_ itu sambil berteriak.

Xi Lu Han. Setahuku itulah nama _namja_ yang sedari tadi berteriak. Kalian bertanya aku tahu dari mana? Sudah kukatakan menjadi dokter tampan itu sangat susah. Aku bertanya pada suster-suster yang merawat Luhan. Aku tahu segalanya tentangnya. Seorang _namja_ kelahiran China-Korea tapi pergi ke Korea untuk menghindar dari _appa_nya. Ibunya meninggal saat umurnya 19 tahun. Dan ayahnya menikah lagi. Seingatku dia mempunyai adik tiri bernama Zi Tao.

Ah, sepertinya aku menemukan bakatku yang tersembunyi. Menjadi penguntit. Benar bukan?

"Ta...Tap...Tapi,"

Perkataan suster itu kembali terhenti. Bukan karena Luhan yang membantah lagi. Tetapi, karena Kai. Dokter yang menangani Luhan sudah datang untuk memeriksa Luhan. Kai melihatku bingung.

"Untuk apa seorang dokter sesibukmu ada disini?" tanya Kai mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk ke kamar rawat Luhan. Aku mendelik pada Kai. Bisa ketahuan aku!

"_Aniya_, hanya..." mataku melihat-lihat sekitar sini. Mencari-cari alasan yang bagus. Tidak mungkin aku mengatakan pada Kai bahwa aku sedang menguntit salah satu pasiennya. Bisa habis aku.

Aku melihat papan nama yang berada di samping kiriku, "Aku hanya sedang mengeja tulisan ini," aku melirik Kai sedikit lalu memperhatikan papan nama itu lagi saat Kai menatapku aneh.

"Itu huruf hangeul, Oh Se Hoon." Balas Kai sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Aku hanya nyengir sembari menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal, "Aku pergi dulu." Pamitku langsung meleset pergi dari sana. _Pabo!_ Alasan macam apa tadi. Aku menghentikan langkahku lalu melihat ke belakang. Kai sudah masuk, dapat kulihat suster tadi keluar dari kamar itu. Wajahnya kusut sekali. Jung Krystal, suster cantik yang sangat disenangi di rumah sakit ini saja terlihat sudah menyerah dengan Luhan.

"_Annyeong_, _uisanim_." Sapanya tanpa melihatku. Aku tidak membalasnya, ada orang menyapa orang lain tanpa melihatnya. Untung aku ingat kalau Krystal adalah pacar Amber, sahabatku. Selalu begitu. Maksudku setiap hari suster yang menangani Luhan terus berganti. Yah, faktor utama karena sifat Luhan yang keras kepala.

Cukup lama aku berpikir _–melamun-_ di tengah jalan koridor rumah sakit ini. Tanpa sadar, seseorang menyentil keningku cukup keras. Aku meringis kecil sembari mengusap-ngusapkan keningku yang pasti memerah.

"YA! Daeun. Kenapa kau suka sekali menyentilku?" tanyaku tidak terima. Daeun, sosok _yeoja_ di depanku hanya tertawa puas. Daeun juga seorang dokter sepertiku. Bedanya dia sepesialis mata.

"Salahmu sendiri. Siapa suruh kamu berdiri dengan wajah super bodoh di koridor rumah sakit. Kamu tahu, banyak yang memperhatikanmu." Jawabnya.

Aku melihat sekitarku. Benar saja, banyak yang melihatku. Aish, _paboya_!

"Sehun, Daeun?" panggil Kai.

Aku dan Daeun melihat Kai yang sedang memegang pegangan kursi roda. Aku melihat pasien yang dibawa Kai. Luhan! _Deg...deg...deg..._

Aku melihatnya terus. Aku merasa seperti melihat bidadari. Imut dan cantik. _OH GOD!_

"Dokter Sehun!" teriak Daeun tepat di telingaku. Aku langsung mengusap-ngusap kembali telingaku. _Yeoja_ ini suka sekali berteriak.

"_Mwo!?"_ balasku dingin. Daeun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau berpikiran mesum ya, Hun?" tanya Kai melihatku jijik. Aku memelototkan mataku kaget. "Enak saja!" jawabku. Daeun kembali menyentil keningku, "Kamu juga, melihat pasien Kai seperti ingin 'menerkamnya' saja." Ucap Daeun.

"Sudah! Aku mau kembali ke ruanganku." Aku langsung berjalan cepat ke ruanganku.

"Aneh." Pendapat Luhan. Kai dan Daeun menjawab kompak, "Dia memang aneh."

**OooO**

Author pov

_Tok...tok..._

Sehun menghentikan pekerjaanya lalu melihat pintu ruangannya. "Masuklah."

Daeun memasuki ruangan tersebut sambil membawa kotak makanan lalu menyerahkannya pada Sehun. "Ini apa?" tanya Sehun bingung melihat kotak makanan bergambar rusa kecil.

"Itu punyamu. Yang kamu pinjamkan 1 tahun lalu padaku." Jawabnya polos. Sehun melihat Daeun aneh, "Lama sekali kotak ini kucari, ternyata ada padamu. 1 tahun lagi. Kamu minjam atau mengambil."

"Aku lupa, _babo_." Daeun lalu duduk di depan meja Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun kembali melanjutkan pekerjaanya. "Hey, Oh Se Hoon?" panggil Daeun. Sehun hanya membalas dengan gumaman.

"Menurutmu, bagaimana dengan pasien Kai yang itu?" tanya Daeun sambil menaik turunkan alisnya, menggoda. Sehun mengernyit bingung tapi kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya, "Yang mana?"

"Xi Lu Han." Jawab Daeun.

Wajah Sehun merona sedikit saat mendengar nama Luhan disebut. Daeun mengeluarkan seringai andalannya. Dia sudah tahu, salah satu sahabatnya ini jatuh cinta pada pasien Kai itu.

Sehun berdehem sebentar, "Imut." Pendapat Sehun.

**OoO**

Sehun Pov

Aku berdehem sebentar saat akan mengutarakan pendapatku, "Imut."

Aku jujur bukan? Luhan memang imut. Siapa yang tidak sependapat denganku. Terdengar suara tawa dari Daeun, "_Waeyo?_"

Daeun mencoba menghentikan tawanya, "Akhirnya kamu mengatakan telah jatuh cinta pada seseorang. Walaupun dia _namja_ sih. Tapi, dia cantik dan manis seperti _yeoja_."

Aku melihat Daeun bingung. Kapan aku bilang jatuh cinta pada Luhan? Seingatku aku tidak mengatakan hal itu. "Kapan aku bilang?"

"Tidak perlu dikatakan, wajah meronamu itu sudah memberitahukanku." Jawab Daeun lalu beranjak dari tempatnya. Dia melihatku sejenak sebelum keluar dari ruanganku, "Cepat beritahu dia." Lalu dia memberiku sebuah _wink_. Jiahh!

Aku masih bingung. Memang gelagatku sangat terlihat kalau aku suka pada Luhan. Daeun berhenti lagi lalu melihatku sambil tersenyum, "Aku sahabatmu sejak SMP. Jadi, aku tahu gelagatmu saat jatuh cinta."

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil lalu kembali melajutkan pekerjaanku. Hah, Xi Lu Han. Kau masuk dalam daftar orang yang kuincar. Bersiaplah, _baby._

_Tok...tokk_

Aku kembali melihat pintu ruanganku, banyak sekali yang menganggu pekerjaanku. Tapi, aku tidak menyesal karena aku melihat Luhan disana. Tapi, aneh? Kemana Kai atau suster yang merawat Luhan.

"Em, dokter Sehun..."

Dia memilin-milin ujung bajunya sambil menundukkan kepalanya malu. Aku beranjak dari dudukku lalu berjalan menuju kursi roda Luhan. Aku mendorong kursi roda itu masuk ruanganku lalu mengunci pintu ruanganku.

"Eh?"

Wajahnya sangat imut saat bingung. Kepalanya dia miringkan ke kiri, seperti anak kecil. Sangat berbeda dengan Luhan yang ada di kamar rawatnya setiap hari. Aku mendorong kursi rodanya sampai di sebelah kursi kerjaku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku sembari memutar kursi kerjaku untuk menghadapnya.

Aku kembali tersenyum kecil saat dia melakukan hal yang sama saat berada di depan pintu ruanganku. Memilin baju dan menunduk malu. Tanganku terulur untuk mengusap rambut pink mudanya. Dapat kulihat wajahnya merona. Arghh, aku makin tidak tahan!

"Kemana dokter Kai atau suster yang bersama Luhan _ssi_?" tanyaku mengalihkan pikiran kotorku tentang Luhan. "Dari mana dokter tahu namaku?" dia kembali bertanya padaku. Aku bingung mau menjawab, tidak mungkin aku menjawab 'aku sering menguntitmu, Luhan.'

"Dari dokter Kai." Jawbaku logis –_walaupun berbohong-_. Luhan kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Tapi, tidak lama...

Luhan mengandahkan kepalanya. Wajahnya sudah seperti ingin menangis. Apa aku salah berbicara?

"Eh, Jangan menangis. Apa saya salah bicara?" tanyaku lagi sambil mencari-cari keberadaan kotak tisu. Saat mataku melihat kotak tisu berada di meja lain di ruanganku, aku segera beranjak. Tapi,

"Aku tersesat," tangan Luhan menahan tanganku. Kalau Luhan adalah _namjachingu_ku, sekarang juga kuserang dia. Sabar Sehun.

"Tersesat?" aku mengulang kalimat Luhan barusan. Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya malu-malu. Aku mengerjapkan-ngerjapkan mataku beberapa kali. Bagaimana dia tersesat? Dia sudah 2 minggu disini.

"Bagaiamana bisa Luhan _ssi_ tersesat? Memang kemana dokter Kai yang bersamamu tadi?" pertanyaanku hanya dijawab _pout_an bibirnya, lucu.

"Dokter Kai tadi meninggalkanku untuk menangani pasiennya yang kritis. Katanya nanti akan ada suster yang menjemputku. Tapi, aku sudah menunggu selama 30 menit tidak ada yang datang. Apalagi, di luar mendung. Aku takut kehujanan,"

Aku melihat ke arah jendela yang ada dibelakangku. Benar juga, di luar sangat mendung. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan hujan. Aku kembali melihat Luhan yang menundukkan kepalanya lagi.

"Jadi aku memutuskan untuk masuk sendiri. Tapi, aku lupa dimana kamarku." Lanjutnya seperti ingin menangis.

"Lalu, bagaimana Luhan _ssi_ bisa sampai di depan ruangan saya?" aku kembali duduk di kursiku.

Luhan mengandahkan kepalanya lalu melihatku polos, "Aku melihat _yeojachingu_ dokter keluar dari ruangan ini. Jadi aku beranggapan ini pasti ruangan dokter Sehun."

Aku terbelak kaget. _Yeojachingu_ku? Siapa? Daeun?

"_Nuguya_?"

Luhan menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal, "Dokter yang berkelahi dengan dokter Sehun di koridor tadi. Kata dokter Kai, dokter itu _yeojachingu_ dokter Sehun."

Kai! Lihat kau saat aku bertemu denganmu! Enak saja menyebar gosip yang tidak benar!

"Dia bukan pacar saya Luhan _ssi_." Aku membenarkan kalimat Luhan barusan.

Luhan melihatku bingung, "Kalau dia pacar dokter juga tidak apa-apa. Aku kan hanya tahu saja."

Aku mengusap wajahku. Sepertinya 1 hari ini aku melakukan banyak hal bodoh. Ada apa denganmu Oh Se Hoon!

"Ah, iya, dokter Sehun?" panggil Luhan.

Aku melihatnya, "_Nde?"_

"Jangan memanggilku terlalu formal. Panggil aku Luhan saja." Luhan tersenyum –_sangat_- manis. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku gugup. Arghh, aku ingin keluar sekarang. Mungkin aku akan melompat-lompat sambil berteriak tidak jelas. Tapi, aku ingat bagaimana reputasiku yang baik bisa hancur seketika saat melakukan hal tersebut.

"Em, Luhan aku boleh bertanya?" tanyaku dengan nada serius. Luhan yang tadi memperhatikan seisi ruanganku lalu melihatku sambil tersenyum. Kepalanya dia anggukkan tanda 'iya'.

"Mengapa kamu bisa masuk ke rumah sakit ini?"

Bohong! Kalau aku tidak tahu. Kenalanku di rumah sakit ini sangat banyak. Kembali menjadi dokter tampan sekaligus pintar memang menyenangkan tapi susah dijalani. #korbaniklan

"Aku...aku..."

Terdengar nada ragu di kalimat Luhan. Tanganku terulur memegang kedua tangannya yang kecil tersebut, tentu dibanding tanganku. "Kamu bisa menceritakan apapun padaku. Anggap saja aku temanmu."

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya beberapa kali lalu melihatku yakin.

"Waktu itu aku sangat kesal karena ayah tidak datang di hari peringatan meninggalnya mama. Padahal ayah sudah janji akan datang. Aku menunggunya di tempat tinggalku sampai tengah malam. Sepertinya keluarga barunya lebih penting dari mama. Ayah tidak datang seperti janjinya. Dengan penuh emosi aku mengendarai mobilku di jalanan Seoul. Sampai tiba-tiba ada sebuah motor yang hampir kutabrak. Aku langsung memutar kendali ke kiri jalan. Yang mengakibatkanku menabrak pohon besar di sisi jalan. Setelah itu aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi." Ceritanya panjang lebar.

Aku terdiam mendengar ceritanya. Apa ayahnya sejahat itu? Sampai tidak mau menemui anak kandungnya di Korea. Aku tahu China-Korea lumayan –_sangat-_ jauh. Tapi, untuk peringatan istrinya yang meninggal. Apa ayahnya setega itu?

"Ayah memang masih membiayaiku sampai sekarang. Tapi, apa gunanya itu semua kalau ayahku sendiri tidak ada disini menemaniku. Aku sempat berharap ayah akan datang setelah mendengar aku kecelakaan. Tapi, apa?"

Nadanya mulai bergetar. Dia mau menangis. Aku yakin itu.

"Aku seperti bukan anaknya..."

Aku memeluknya, membiarkan Luhan menangis di pelukanku. Tanganku yang satunya aku gunakan untuk mengelus rambut Luhan. Aku tidak tahu rasanya diacuhkan seorang ayah seperti Luhan. Karena aku memang tidak pernah –_dan jangan sampai_- merasakannya. Tetapi aku akan mencoba mengerti untuk Luhan. Iya, Luhan!

"_Sshhh,_ kamu jangan pernah berbicara seperti itu lagi." Nasihatku sembari melepaskan pelukan itu.

Wajahnya sembab dengan air mata yang masih mengalir. Isakan pun masih terdengar jelas dari bibir pinknya. Aku mendekatkan keningku dengan keningnya. Melihatnya dari dekat memang lebih indah. Lihatlah wajah putih mulusnya, mata sipitnya, hidungnya yang kecil, pipinya yang chubby, bibirnya yang pink dan harumnya yang khas. Aku meyukai semua hal yang melekat pada Luhan. Sangat menyukainya.

"Kamu punya aku, Luhan. Aku akan selalu disampingmu."

Aku menggesek-gesekkan hidungku dan hidungnya. Mata Luhan melihat langsung ke mataku. Indah. Walaupun tersirat kesedihan di dalam sana. Bola mata cokelatnya menatapku polos. Apa benar dia seumuran denganku? Dia terlihat awet muda.

"Saat kamu membutuhkanku, panggil namaku. Oh Se Hoon."

Aku mengecup bibir itu cukup lama. Tangan Luhan dia lingkarkan di leherku. Seperti mendapat persetujuan, aku melumat bibir kecil milik Luhan tersebut. Manis. Ada sensasi tersendiri saat melumat bibir kecil itu. Lidahku meminta akses lebih ke dalam mulutnya. Sepertinya Luhan juga meinginkannya, dia membuka mulutnya. Aku langsung melesakkan lidahku ke dalam goa hangat tersebut.

_Tok...tokk...tokkk_

Cukup lama kami berperang lidah. Hampir aku khilaf(?) ingin mengecup leher jenjangnya. Untung suara ketokan tersebut menyadarkanku. Kami langsung melepaskan ciuman kami. Terlihat wajah Luhan merah padam, sangat lucu.

Aku mengambil beberapa lembar tisu lalu membersihkan saliva kami berdua. Setelah selesai aku berjalan ke arah pintu ruanganku lalu membukanya. Kai?

"Apa Luhan di dalam?" tanyanya panik. Aku menganggukkan kepala. Tanpa meminta persetujuanku dia langsung mendorongku sampai jatuh lalu berlari ke arah Luhan. Awas kau Kim Jongin!

"Luhan, kamu tidak apa-apa kan? Sehun tidak melakukan hal asusila padamu kan?" tanya Kai beruntu. Aku memandangnya kaget. Apa maksud perkataanya! Walaupun memang aku berniat seperti itu. Tapi, kan baru niat.

"_Aniya_, dokter Kai. Dokter Sehun menjagaku dengan baik." Jawab Luhan lalu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu.

Aku bangkit dari jatuhku lalu berjalan ke tempat Kai-Luhan berada. Aku menatap tajam Kai, "Apa kau tidak tahu sopan santun dokter Kim!?" bentakku. Kai melihatku lalu meminta maaf.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membawa Luhan kembali ke kamarnya." Ucap Kai telah bersiap mendorong kursi roda Luhan. Aku menghentikan pergerakannya dengan memegang kedua sisi kursi roda Luhan.

"Aku saja yang mengantarnya. Kasihan Kyungsoo," aku melihat sosok _namja_ di depan pintu ruanganku. Kai menatapku tidak percaya lalu menyentil keningku. Kim Jongin!

"Apa-apaan kau ini!" terkaku kesal.

"Apa sentilan Daeun tadi membalikkan otakmu, dokter Oh?" tanya Kai sok polos. Memang tidak pantas wajah semesum Kai memasang ekspresi polos seperti itu.

"Tentu saja tidak! Sudah sana!" usirku sambil menarik lengan Kai lalu mendorongnya keluar. "Kyungsoo, jaga _namjachingu_mu ini." Pesanku sebelum menutup pintu ruangan tersebut.

"Dokter Sehun jahat sekali." Pendapat Luhan sambil menjalankan kursi rodanya ke arah jendela yang cukup besar di ruanganku ini. Aku mengikutinya, berdiri di sampingnya. Kami sama-sama diam. Aku sebenarnya ingin bertanya lagi? Tapi,

"Bertanyalah, dokter Sehun." Kata Luhan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemandangan di luar. Hujan lebat disertai petir dan kilat.

"Apa kakimu..."

Pertanyaanku langsung dipotong Luhan dengan nada miris, "Kakiku mati rasa. Sebenarnya aku sedang menjalani terapi untuk kakiku ini. Tapi, aku bosan kalau harus terapi terus."

Aku berjongkok di sampingnya, tanganku meraih tangan kecilnya itu, "Kamu harus menjalankannya. Kamu tidak rindu dengan kehidupanmu, dimana kamu bisa berlari, bermain bola, menari, dan lainnya."

Luhan menatapku sambil tersenyum miris, "Aku merindukannya. Sangat merindukannya. Tapi, terapi itu sangat-sangat membosankan."

Aku menggelengkan kepala, dia memang seperti anak kecil. Luhan...Luhan...

Aku melihat jam dinding, sudah jam 7 malam. Tidak terasa, sepertinya tadi masih jam 3 sore. Aku kembali menatap Luhan, "Ayo kita makan malam." Ajakku lalu mendorong kursi roda Luhan keluar dari ruanganku.

Dia tidak berontak atau membantah seperti biasa. Kalau begini terus, dia bisa cepat sembuh. Yang otomatis aku dapat menikahinya. Hahaha ^^

_Keesokan harinya, rumah sakit._

Aku menutup mulutku. Sudah berapa kali aku menguap sedari tadi. Padahal aku sudah minum 2 gelas kopi. Tapi, kenapa rasa kantuk ini tidak mau hilang. Ini pasti gara-gara tadi malam. Aku harus menunggui Luhan sampai terlelap, baru aku bisa pulang. Itupun jam 3 pagi dan aku harus kembali ke rumah sakit jam 7 pagi. Sebenarnya jam 8, tapi pekerjaanku masih menumpuk. Ingatkan yang kemarin. #_smirk_

Tapi, sebelumnya aku mampir dulu ke kamar Luhan. Sebenarnya ini aneh. Kami baru kenal 1 hari tapi kami sudah bisa akrab. Sepertinya kita memang jodoh. XD

"Aku tidak mau makan!"

Kembali aku mendengar teriakan Luhan yang menolak untuk makan. Padahal kemarin saat bersamaku dia lancar saja makannya. Tapi, sekarang...

"Tapi, Luhan _ssi_ anda harus makan."

Terdengar suara suster yang berbeda dari yang kemarin. Aku yakin ini bukan Krystal, tapi lebih terdengar seperti Victoria_ noona_.

"Aku bilang! Aku tidak mau makan!"

Bentakan Luhan diiringi dengan suara pecahnya piring dan gelas. Aku sudah menghafal peristiwa seperti ini. Ini seperti kegiatan rutin semenjak 2 minggu lalu. Dapat kutebak, sebentar lagi Kai akan datang.

Tidak lama, aku melihat Kai datang dengan buru-buru setelah itu berteriak . "LUHAN HENTIKAN!"

Eh, jarang sekali Kai berteriak seperti itu. Apalagi wajahnya sangat panik. Aku langsung berlari ke depan kamar Luhan untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Luhan!" teriak Kai mencoba menghentikan Luhan.

Sekarang aku tahu, mengapa Kai berteriak seperti itu. Terlihat Luhan jatuh dari kursi roda, ditanganya ada potongan –_beling-_ gelas kaca yang tadi jatuh. Kai dibantu Victoria mencoba menahan tangan Luhan yang terus dia dekatkan pada pergelangan tangannya.

"LUHAN!"

Sekarang giliran aku yang berteriak. Pergerakan Luhan langsung terhenti. Kai mengambil pecahan kaca tersebut lalu membuangnya menjauh dari Luhan. "Victoria _ssi_, tolong panggilkan OB kemari dan suruh membersihkan kekacauan ini."

Setelah mendengar perintah Kai, Victoria lalu berlari ke luar kamar. "Ada apa ini?" tanya seseorang di belakangku. Aku membalikkan badanku, seorang _ahjusi_ berdiri disana bersama seorang _namja_ tinggi.

Kai membantu Luhan untuk duduk kembali di kursi rodanya. Wajah Luhan tampak terpukul. Apa yang terjadi sebelum aku datang?

"Untuk apa ayah kemari?" tanya Luhan sinis tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya.

Aku dan Kai saling berpandangan lalu melihat _ahjusi_ itu dan Luhan bergantian. Memang mirip sih~.

Ayah Luhan berjalan ke arah Luhan. Sepertinya ayah Luhan ingin memeluk Luhan, tapi dia menolaknya. "Pergi!" desis Luhan menatap penuh kebencian pada _ahjusi_ itu. Tetapi, ayah Luhan tidak mau beranjak. Ayah Luhan terus meminta maaf pada Luhan. Sedangkan, _namja_ yang ada disamping _ahjusi_ itu hanya diam.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf. Ayah senangkan kalau aku sekalian meninggal menyusul mama."

Sebuah tamparan langsung diterima Luhan. Terlihat pipinya sedikit memerah karena tamparan itu. Aku dan Kai membelakkan mata melihat 'drama' keluarga ini.

"PUKUL, YAH! PUKUL!" teriak Luhan sambil menangis.

Ayah Luhan melihat tangannya yang barusan menampar pipi Luhan. Terlihat jelas, ada penyeselan yang mendalam disana. Hening.

Aku memberi isyarat pada Kai untuk mendekat. Kai yang mengerti lalu berjalan ke arahku, "Aku akan berbicara pada ayah Luhan dan _namja _itu. Kau urus Luhan. Mengerti?" bisikku.

Kai menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti lalu berjalan ke arah kursi roda Luhan. Kai melihatku sebentar sebelum pergi dari kamar ini. "S-e-m-a-n-g-a-t-!" dia mengatakannya tanpa bersuara lalu pergi sembari mendorong kursi roda Luhan menjauh.

Aku berdehem sebentar hanya sekedar mencairkan suasana canggung ini, "Tuan Xi dan anda," aku bingung mau memanggil _namja_ itu apa?

"Tao."

Aku menganggukkan kepala mengerti, "Tuan Xi dan Tao _ssi_ bisa ikut saya ke ruangan saya."

Tuan Xi dan Tao sama-sama menganggukkan kepala. Aku menuntun mereka menuju ruanganku.

Setelah mengambilkan minuman untuk Tuan Xi dan Tao, aku kembali duduk di kursi kerjaku. Baru aku akan membuka mulut. Tapi, Tuan Xi sudah mendahuluiku...

"Aku tidak sengaja tadi, dok. Sungguh."

Aku tersenyum kecil, tanpa dibertahu aku sudah tahu akan hal itu. Aku menyimpulkan, sebenarnya _ahjusi_ ini masih sangat sayang dengan Luhan. Tentu saja dari cerita Luhan kemarin hal itu dapat ditebak. Kalau _ahjusi _ini tidak sayang pada Luhan, tidak mungkin ayah Luhan ini masih mau membiayai Luhan. Benar kan?

"Begini tuan Xi dan Tao _ssi_, sekarang aku akan berbicara sebagai teman Luhan bukan dokter,"

Aku menghela nafas lalu menyatukan kedua tanganku –_ngerti nggak? yang jari masuk ke sela jari lain. Silahkan berimajinasi XD- _. Aku diam sebentar lalu memulai berbicara.

"Sebenarnya aku kenal dengan Luhan baru kemarin. Tapi, aku sering mencari tahu tentang Luhan jauh sebelum kami berkenalan. Aku mencintai anak anda tuan Xi,"

Aku segera menutup mulutku saat sadar dengan apa yang kukatakan. Aku berdeham, "Maksudku...maaf kita kembali membahas Luhan lagi,"

Aku dapat melihat wajah bingung dari ayah Luhan. Kenapa aku jadi sering salah begini?

"Jadi, begini Luhan bercerita padaku tentang penyebab kecelakaannya dan keadaan keluarganya sekarang. Aku tahu sebetulnya aku tidak boleh ikut campur dengan urusan keluarga Luhan. Tapi, ini berbeda karena menyangkut orang yang kucintai,"

_Good Job _Oh Se Hoon, kamu kembali menyebutkan hal yang tidak penting. _Paboya_!

"Maksudku. Lupakan hal terakhir tadi. Luhan bercerita penyebab kecelakaan yang menimpanya adalah anda tuan Xi,"

Aku berhenti sejenak lalu menghela nafas. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa melanjutkan ini.

"Tolong, lanjutkan dokter Sehun." Pinta ayah Luhan. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku yang tadi aku tundukkan.

"Baiklah. Sebelumnya maaf bila perkataan saya ada yang salah,"

Aku menghembuskan nafas.

"Luhan menunggu anda sampai larut malam di tempat tinggalnya untuk memperingati kematian istri anda. Katanya anda sudah berjanji untuk datang di hari itu. Tapi kenyataannya anda tidak datang. Luhan sangat kesal dengan hal itu. Dia pergi berkendara dengan emosinya itu. Sampai dia sadar, dia akan menabrak orang. Luhan oleng dan menabrak pohon di sisi jalan. Untungnya di jalanan itu masih cukup ramai. Jadi, Luhan bisa selamat. Walaupun fisiknya lebih tepatnya kakinya mati rasa."

Aku lalu diam setelah menceritakan hal tadi. Aku tidak bisa bercerita banyak, karena aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tadi pagi. Kenapa Luhan jadi sangat emosiaonal? _Nan mollayo_.

"Saya bukan tidak datang. Waktu itu saya datang tetapi ada masalah di bandara Cina sehingga menghambat perjalanan saya. Saya sangat ingin datang dan bertemu Luhan. Semenjak Luhan pergi dari rumah dan memutuskan pergi ke Korea. Saya sangat tidak setuju, tapi sepertinya sifat mamanya yang keras kepala menurun kepadanya. Saat saya sampai Korea dan menuju tempatnya dia tidak ada. Saya mengira Luhan sangat membenci saya dan membohongi saya untuk menunggu saya. Setelah itu saya kembali ke Cina. Baru kemarin malam saya tahu tentang keadaan Luhan dari Tao. Katanya pihak rumah sakit menelfon ke Cina untuk memberitahu saya. Dengan itu saya baru bisa menjenguk Luhan sekarang, dok."

Aku tercengang dengan penjelasan tuan Xi. Berarti masalah disini hanya salah paham. Hah, bagaimana ini?

"Dokter Sehun tolong bantu saya." Pinta ayah Luhan padaku.

Tanpa meminta pun aku akan siap membantu. Tetapi, caranya?

Aku mengambil ponselku lalu menghubungi Kai, "_Yeoboseyo_?"

Aku berdiri dari tempat dudukku lalu berjalan sedikit jauh dari tuan Xi dan Tao, "Ceritakan padaku tentang Luhan. Kenapa dia sampai mau bunuh diri?" tanyaku _to the point_.

Terdengar helaan nafas lalu suara pintu tertutup, "_Kamu sudah tahukan tentang kaki Luhan?"_ tanya Kai.

"Iya, aku tahu. Memang ada apa?" tanyaku penasaran. Kenapa Kai seperti main teka-teki. Apa tidak bisa langsung diberitahu saja.

"_Menurut hasil pemeriksaan lebih lanjut, kaki Luhan..."_

"JANGAN MAIN-MAIN KIM JONGIN! CEPAT!" teriakku tidak sabar. Peduli apa nanti Kai mau marah atau apapun. Terdengar hembusan nafas kesal dari Kai.

"_Sabar Oh Se Hoon. Jadi, hasilnya kaki Luhan lumpuh total."_

Aku langsung mematikan sambungan telfon itu lalu berjalan ke arah tuan Xi dan Tao, "Aku akan coba berbicara dengan Luhan. Tunggulah disini." Setelah mengucapkannya, aku bergegas ke kamar rawat Luhan. Aku yakin Luhan ada disana.

**OooO**

Aku mengatur nafasku. Masih mengatur nafas aku membuka secara perlahan pintu itu. Mengintip sedikit keadaan di dalam. Setelah memastikan keadaan sudah aman, aku masuk. Menutup pintu tanpa menimbulkan suara lalu beranjak ke tempat tidur Luhan.

Luhan sudah terlihat lebih tenang sekarang. Dengan pelan aku duduk di tepi tempat tidur Luhan. Sebenarnya ada peraturan pengunjung dilarang duduk di tempat tidur pasien. Tapi, aku dokter jadi peraturan itu tidak berlaku padaku. Lupakan itu.

"_Hey, baby_," jariku mengelus-negelus pipi Luhan.

Secara perlahan mata Luhan mengerjap-ngerjap, mencoba menyamankan dengan cahaya kamar. Aku terus mengelus pipi itu sambil tersenyum. Tetap cantik walaupun setelah menangis.

"Dokter Sehun," panggilnya dengan suara serak. "Kamu mau duduk?" tanyaku. Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya. Setelah itu aku membantunya untuk duduk. Luhan melihatku dengan tanda tanya besar.

"Aku akan meluruskan masalahmu dengan ayahmu dan keluarga barumu,"

Aku tahu, tidak seharusnya aku membicarakannya sekarang. Tapi, aku tidak mau ada salah paham lagi. Luhan harus tahu yang sebenarnya.

"Aku tidak mau." Gumam Luhan. Tangannya sudah terkepal seakan menahan emosi yang akan meledak. Aku memeluknya, "Mereka semua jahat, dokter Sehun." _See_. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, kutangkup wajah Luhan, " Tidak ada yang jahat disini, Luhan."

"Dengarkan aku sekarang dari pada kamu harus menyesal selamanya," aku kembali memeluknya, aku elus terus rambutnya.

"Ayahmu tidak jahat begitu juga keluarga barumu. Soal yang ayahmu tidak datang di peringatan mamamu meninggal itu dikarenakan di bandara Cina sedang ada masalah. Makanya penerbangan ayahmu terhambat dan terlambat sampai di Korea. Ayahmu sudah datang ke tempat tinggalmu, tapi kamu tidak ada. Kamu tahu, ayahmu sangat menrindukan anaknya yaitu Kamu. Tentang ayahmu baru datang sekarang dan menjengukmu, itu karena ayahmu baru tahu tadi malam karena pihak rumah sakit baru menelfonnya. Kamu mau tahu apa yang ayahmu lakukan,"

Aku berhenti sejenak lalu melepaskan pelukan itu. Aku mengecup bibir Luhan sekilas. Rasanya sangat manis. Bibir Luhan sudah menjadi candu untukku. Oke, aku harus lanjutkan bercerita. Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mau mendengarkan kembali. Aku memeluknya lagi dan mengelus rambutnya.

"Ayahmu langsung mencari tiket pesawat untuk terbang ke Korea dengan segera. Dan untuk ayahmu tidak pernah peduli denganmu lagi, apa itu benar?" tanyaku.

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya yakin.

"Kalau ayahmu tidak peduli padamu. Beliau tidak akan mau lagi membiayaimu saat kamu memutuskan pergi ke Korea. Secara tidak langsung ayahmu peduli padamu. Dan satu lagi, untuk apa ayahmu capek-capek terbang dari Cina ke Korea. Itu semua untuk anak yang sangat ia sayangi. Yaitu, kamu Xi Lu Han."

Setelah bercerita aku dapat mendengar suara isakan dari Luhan. Lebih baik Luhan menangis sekarang. Daripada menangis di akhir, itu lebih menyakitkan. Luhan melepas paksa pelukan itu lalu melihatku dalam.

Luhan melumat bibirku. Eh? Tentu saja aku membalasnya. Kami saling melumat satu sama lain. Aku meminta akses lebih. Luhan mengerti lalu membuka mulutnya. Lidah kami saling bertarung. Kecapan demi kecapan terdengar jelas dari kegiatan panas kami. Ciumanku turun semakin bawah. Kukecup leher jenjangnya setelah itu kugigit dan kuhisap sampai meninggalkan tanda kepemilikan disana. Tunggu! Aku menghentikan kegiatan itu.

"Bolehkah?"

Aku meminta izin pada Luhan. Aku tidak akan memaksa. Itulah prinsipku. Yah, untuk beberapa hal ada pengecualian.

Luhan melingkarkan tangannya ke leherku lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tentu. Jadikan aku milikmu seutuhnya, Oh Se Hoon."

Setelah itu hanya terdengar desahan dan kecapan yang terdengar.

Aku mendorong kursi roda Luhan menuju ruanganku. "Apa masih sakit?" tanyaku panik. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Aku hanya tersenyum. Kejutan lain menunggumu Xi Luhan.

Aku membuka pintu ruanganku lalu masuk ke dalam. Dapat kulihat ada Kai, Daeun, tuan Xi dan Tao duduk disana. Wajah mereka sama. Tegang.

"Tuan Xi dan Tao, Luhan ingin berbicara dengan kalian."

Aku mengisyaratkan Kai dan Daeun untuk pergi, meninggalkan keluarga itu. Kami bertiga keluar dari ruanganku. Tentu saja setelah itu, aku dihadiahi banyak pertanyaan.

**OoO**

Luhan Pov

Aku menundukkan kepala malu. Aku sangat malu pada ayahku. Kesalahpahaman hampir saja menghancurkan keluargaku. Keluarga baruku.

"Luhan," ayahku berjongkok di depanku. Aku dapat merasakan sebutir air mata jatuh mengenai tanganku. Aku mengandahkan kepalaku lalu langsung memeluk sosok yang sangat kurindukan itu.

"Maafkan Luhan selama ini, yah. Harusnya Luhan tahu, ayah masih sangat peduli dengan Luhan. Maafkan anakmu yang tidak berbakti ini, yah."

Ayahku menggelengkkan kepalanya, "Ini bukan seutuhnya salahmu, nak. Ini salah ayah juga. Maafkan ayah kalau ayah baru bisa menjengukmu sekarang. Ayah,"

Aku memotong perkataan ayahku lalu memeluknya. Aku sudah tahu semuanya, "Aku akan menerima keluarga baruku." Ayah melepas pelukan itu lalu menatapku tidak percaya. "Benarkah?"

Aku menganggukkan kepala lalu melihat sosok _namja _dibelakang ayah, "Dia adik tiriku, yah?" tanyaku. Ayahku menganggukkan kepala semangat lalu menarik sosok itu agar mendekat padaku, " Dia belum bisa bahasa Korea. Jadi kalau kamu berbicara dengannya gunakan bahasa mandarin."

Aku merentangkan tanganku. Sosok itu tampak senang lalu berlari ke arahku. Dia berat juga. "_Ni hao didi. _Siapa namamu?" tanyaku tanpa melepas pelukan itu. Lebih tepatnya, sosok ini yang tidak mau melepaskannya. "Zi Tao _, ge_."

Suaranya imut. Aku melepas paksa pelukan itu. Wajahnya memang mengerikan kalau dari jauh. Tapi, dari dekat. Lihatlah dia sangat imut dan mirip panda. _Kyeopta_!

"Mulai sekarang kita akan menjadi saudara yang sangat akrab, kamu mau kan Taoie?" aku bertanya dalam bahasa mandarin. Dia menganggukkan kepala semangat lalu memelukku lagi.

**OoO**

Sehun Pov

Aku mengetuk pintu ruanganku. "Masuk!" teriakan Luhan terdengar nyaring dari dalam. Aku membuka pintu lalu berjalan ke meja kerjaku lebih tepatnya laci meja kerjaku. Mengambil sebuah kotak kecil lalu menyembunyikannya di belakang tubuhku.

"Dokter Sehun ada apa?" tanya Luhan bingung melihat gelagatku.

Aku hanya tersenyum lalu berjalan ke arah Luhan, "Tuan Xi saya meminta izin untuk melamar anak anda, Xi Lu Han." Terlihat tuan Xi menganggukkan kepalanya setuju. Berbanding terbalik dengan Luhan yang sudah merona parah. Hahaha ^^

Aku membalikkan kursi roda Luhan agar menghadapku lalu aku bersimpuh di depannya, "Xi Lu Han maukah kau menerima Oh Se Hoon sebagai calon suamimu?" tanyaku harap-harap cemas sambil membuka kotak yang berisi cincin tersebut di hadapan Luhan.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menutup kotak cincin tersebut, "Aku tidak pantas untuk dokter." Ucapnya sedih.

Kai dan Daeun saling berpandangan lalu melihat Luhan tidak percaya.

"Tidak pantas?" ulangku takut salah mendengar. Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku cacat dokter. Lebih baik dokter mencari perempuan atau laki-laki lain yang lebih sempurna." Pendapatnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Aku membelakkan mata kaget. Aku langsung mengandahkan paksa kepala Luhan, "Dengarkan aku,"

Aku melihat kedua matanya, "Malah aku yang takut tidak pantas menjadi pendapingmu. Kamu terlalu sempurna, Luhan. Fisikmu memang cacat tapi hatimu sempurna. Sempurna untuk mencintaiku dan menemaniku sampai akhir hayatku. Aku beruntung kalau bisa memilikimu. Aku beruntung kalau bisa dicintai olehmu. Percaya padaku,"

Aku menggemgam kedua tangannya, "Percaya padaku. Aku mencintaimu dan menyanyangimu bukan karena fisik. Tapi hatimu. Aku jatuh cinta padamu sebelum kamu mengenalku."

Luhan menitikkan air matanya lalu memelukku erat. Yang harusnya menangis itu aku. Bukan kau, Luhan.

Aku melepas pelukan itu lalu mengulang perkataanku lagi, "Xi Lu Han maukah kau menerima Oh Se Hoon sebagai calon suamimu?"

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya, "Iya, aku mau."

Aku melihat Kai dan Daeun sambil tersenyum. Kai membalas senyumku, Daeun mengacungkan 2 jempol untukku.

Apa ini yang disebut keberuntungan? _Maybe yes maybe no_.

Sequel

(Still Sehun Pov)

_Brakk..._

Aku mengandahkan kepalaku untuk melihat siapa pelaku yang membuka paksa ruanganku. "_APPA!"_ teriak seorang anak laki-laki kecil sambil berlari ke arahku. Aku langsung menangkapnya dan mengajaknya berputar-putar.

"Oh Bae Xian!"

Aku melihat pintu ruanganku. Ada Kai dan Luhan di kursi rodanya. "Kamu cepat sekali larinya, Baexian. Lihat _eomma_mu sampai tertinggal." Kai mendorong kursi roda Luhan lalu melihatku. "Jaga istrimu baik-baik. Sampai terjadi sesuatu dengannya. Kau orang pertama yang akan aku cari. Ingat! Aku masih dokter yang merawat Luhan." Peringat Kai lalu pamit pergi. "Luhan, Baekhyun, Sehun. Kami duluan." Pamit Kyungsoo lalu pergi bersama Kai.

"Baekhyun, ingat! Kamu tidak boleh meninggalkan _eomma_. Mengerti?"

Oh Baek Hyun atau Luhan sering memanggilnya Bae Xian. Anak kami yang berusia 5 tahun. Luhan hanya tersenyum saat aku memperingatkan Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk polos lalu meronta minta diturunkan. Setelah turun, dia langsung berlari ke arah akuarium yang ada di ruanganku.

"Dia sangat cepat." Kata Luhan melihat Baekhyun yang sedang asyik bermain dengan akurium ikan. Aku tersenyum melihatnya lalu kembali duduk di kursi kerjaku, "Kau yang sangat lambat, Hanie."

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Tapi kau cepat dalam hal itu." Lanjutku.

_Plakkk_

"Hunie mesum!"

Aku hanya tertawa setelah dia memukulku. Wajahnya merona. Luhan segera bergabung dengan Baekie. Sepertinya dia merasakan aura mesumku. Wkwkw ^^

Aku menutup laptopku lalu berjalan ke arah mereka berdua. Baekhyun tampak tertarik dengan salah satu ikan hias disana. Akurium ini ada pun karena permintaan Baekhyun. Padahal di rumah dia sudah punya kolam ikan. Aku menggendong Baekhyun lalu duduk bersama Luhan di sofa. Tentu setelah membantunya. Tanganku merangkul Luhan satu, sedangkan satunya aku gunakan untuk memegang Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu, Baekie?" tanyaku memulai pembicaraan. Baekhyun melihatku antusias sambil bertepuk tangan.

Setelahnya biarakan keluarga kecil Oh itu berbicara.

THE END

**Annyeong! Ini adalah FF one shot yang author buat dan offical pair lagi. Biasanya paling nggak bisa buat one shot dan offical couple tentunya. Jadi ini adalah FF perdana #abaikan. Dimohon reviewnya, mau kritik maupun saran. Silahkan, author terima kok. Author juga nggak akan dendam. Hohoho. Gamsahamnida *bow**


End file.
